Field
This disclosure relates to an organic light-emitting display apparatus, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display apparatus having excellent light efficiency and that is capable of reducing reflectivity of external light.
Description of the Related Technology
Generally, an organic light-emitting display apparatus is a self-emission display which is formed by using an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) which includes a hole-injecting electrode, an electron-injecting electrode, and an organic light-emitting layer formed therebetween. The organic light-emitting display apparatus emits light when an exciton, generated when a hole injected from the hole-injecting electrode and an electron injected from the electron-injecting electrode are combined, drops from an excitation state to a ground state.
Since the organic light-emitting display apparatus, which is a self-emission display, does not need an additional power source, it may be driven with a low voltage, and may be formed of light films. Additionally, the organic light-emitting display apparatus provides high-quality characteristics such as wide viewing angles, high contrast, and a rapid response. Thus, an organic light-emitting display apparatus receives consideration as a next-generation display apparatus.